Thomas Kretschmann
Dessau, Germany | role = Max}} Thomas Kretschmann played Max on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Before he became an actor, Kretschmann trained to become an Olympic swimmer. At the age of 19 he left East Germany and began a month-long trek to West Germany to escape Communism. During this trek he lost part of his finger to frostbite. Kretschmann crossed 4 borders with nothing other than a passport and the equivalent of $100 in his possession. At the age of 25, he began acting, starring in numerous European films and television series. In 1991, Kretschmann received the Max Ophüls Prize for best young actor for his role in Der Mitwisser. During the rest of the decade, he appeared in countless German and European films and television shows. By the turn of the century, he had a recurring role on the show "Relic Hunter", starring Tia Carrere. Carlo Rota appeared in one of the episodes he was in. Popular in his native country of Germany, Kretschmann did not achieve fame in Hollywood until his role as Capt. Wilm Hosenfeld in Roman Polanski's 2002 film The Pianist. After appearing on 24 on 2003, he had roles on "Karen Sisco" (with Xander Berkeley), and more recently "Bionic Woman". Other films in which Kretschmann has starred recently are In Enemy Hands (with Xander Berkeley again), Resident Evil: Apocalypse (with Sandrine Holt), Have no Fear: The Life of Pope John Paul II and The Celestine Prophecy (both with Joaquim de Almeida), King Kong, Der Untergang, Transsiberian (with Kate Mara), and more recently Valkyrie (with Eddie Izzard). He also lent his voice to the films The Karate Dog and SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2. Both films featured Jon Voight, while the former also featured Peter Wingfield. Kretschmann is currently starring in Butterfly: A Grimm Love Story, entitled Rohtenburg in Germany. The psychological thriller, which co-stars Keri Russell, is inspired by the Armin Meiwes cannibalism case. The film was scheduled for a March 2006 release in Germany, but was banned. Kretschmann currently works in Los Angeles and lives there with his long-time girlfriend Lena. The two have three children: Nicolas, Stella, and another child whose name is unknown. In 2012, he starred in ABC's The River, along with Leslie Hope and Paul Blackthorne. Role on 24 Kretschmann played the role of Max during Season 2 of 24. His character was the mastermind behind several of the terrorist attacks that occurred during that season. Kretschmann appeared in only two episodes and was credited as a guest star. Kretschmann reprised his role on 24: The Game where he was the main antagonist. 24 credits * * *''24: The Game'' (voice) Selected filmography * Ballon (2018) * Stratton (2017) * Central Intelligence (2016) * The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Stalingard (2013) * Valkyrie (2008) * Wanted (2008) * Hostel deux (2007) * Butterfly: A Grimm Love Story (2006) * King Kong (2005) * Der Untergang (2004) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) * In Enemy Hands (2004) * The Pianist (2002) * Blade 2 (2002) * U-571 (2000) * Total Reality (1997) * The Stendhal Syndrome (1996) * Stalingrad (1993) Television appearances * Project Blue Book (2019) * Berlin Station (2017) * Dracula (2013-2014) * The River (2012) * The Cape (2011) * Bionic Woman (2007) * Karen Sisco (2003) * V.I.P. (1999-2001) * Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei (1997) * Derrick (1990, 1995) * Molle mit Korn (1989) External links * Official website * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Guest stars